Not Perfect
by xhiddendreamx
Summary: Travis and Katie have gotten into a fight, again.  Katie is super mad but some of the things she finds reminds her of why she loves Travis in the first place.


"_I can't believe you would say that!"_

"_Well what did you want me to say? It's the truth!"_

"_You're hopeless!_

"_I don't even know what to think right now!"_

"_You aren't trying at all!"_

"_I know you aren't telling me everything!"_

"_Fine! Shut me out of your life!"_

Katie was angrily driving back home from her day off, still mad at Travis about their argument early that morning. The couple had gotten into yet another fight, and Katie just needed some air. After Katie left, Travis left for work, just as angry.

"I can't believe he would say that," Katie said talking to herself. She was tense in the driver's seat and her knuckles were turning white from practically choking the steering wheel. She turned into their driveway. She grabbed her purse and went to the front door. She looked into her purse for her house key but couldn't find it.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!" she said dumping all of the contents of her purse on their front porch. There was her cell phone, her car keys, gum, her wallet, and a few drachmas. No house key.

"No! Tell me this isn't happening!" she said. She gathered up all of her things and peered inside the window. Sure enough, sitting on the kitchen counter was her house key.

"Crap!" she started banging on the front door and jiggling the doorknob. Nothing happened. She sighed and went back inside her car. She'd just have to wait until Travis came home from work. She closed her eyes and laid her head down on the steering wheel. The horn honked and her head jolted up and she hit her head on the ceiling. She groaned and rubbed her forehead. She lay her head against the back of her seat and closed her eyes.

"This can't be happening," she said. She started pushing some of the buttons in her car in boredom. She would turn the radio on and off. She would switch between the country channel and the news. She looked in the compartment located under the dashboard and found a pile of jumbled up papers, pictures, and a few knick knacks.

She pulled some papers out and smiled. Some of them were letters from her father. The others were things like a certificate of a star Travis named after her, a few notes he would give her back when they were at camp, their bill for the restaurant he brought her to on their first date, and a few papers were just of her doodling Travis's name all over them when she was bored in class.

Some of the knick knacks were, the Happy Meal toy he got her for her birthday (they weren't dating then), another Happy Meal he got her for her birthday (they_ were_ dating then), the box for a bracelet he got her, and a miniature Apollo bobblehead from when they went to Olympus together. She smiled and put all of the things in the seat next to her.

She pulled out the pictures and started flipping through them. Some of them were Travis and Katie at the zoo, at Olympus, and some were from when they were still at camp. There was one where he was the one taking the picture and she was pouting at him. Another one was when they were at the pizza place and she took a picture of him scarfing down three pizzas at once. There were also some pictures of them at the fair, and some of them were of them exploring their new house. She smiled at the one where he was smiling at the camera, his blue eyes gleaming. There was another one where the two of them were just goofing around and were making goofy faces at the camera.

Just then, Katie heard a car door slam shut. She looked up to see that Travis had just come home from work. He was scowling and he was walking to the front door before he stopped when he saw her in her car. She threw the pictures on the seat next to her and got out of the car. She ran up to Travis and threw her arms around him. He was shocked at first but slowly loosened up and hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry too," he said.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes. And I love you too."

Travis and Katie may not be perfect, but they always made it through in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>I just had this idea stuck in my head for the past week now and I finally decided to write it. I hope you guys liked it! Aren't Travis and Katie adorable? They're so sweet, that I think I got a cavity. REVIEW!<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


End file.
